Cursed
by julietart
Summary: What has Annabeth done? Now, we've all been cursed by Aphrodite! Maybe I don't want to fall in love with them! ps. if you don't like a guy/guy pairing, don't read. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Cursed- Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

The party was amazing! My favorite music blasted, spilling out of the cafeteria all over. Everyone was dancing and, in the heat of the moment, making out. I was filled with one too many glasses of whiskey that some son of Ares snuck in.

I know I danced with atleast four guys. But of course stuck to percy as much as possible! I wish I could spend every second with him, It's all I want to do! But, this place is so packed with every half-blood _and _God, that we got lost and seperated constantly.

While dancing with Nico, we may have gone a bit, over board.

We were simply dancing until out of no where he kissed me. I stopped and stared at him. _What on earth was that for?_ Then, before I knew we were kissing again. Thankfully we were on the side of the dance floor, and hid next to the fireplace. I wrapped my hands on his hair and his were in mine.

_WHAT AM I DOING?_ I pushed away before it got any worse. Too late.

The one and only Aphrodite was standing over us, not happy.

"And what do you two think you're doing?"

"We- uh-" Nico studderd.

"You both have specific paths for your love lives. You can't go messing up all my hard work!" Then a look came across her face, I didn't want to see.

"Oh, oh of course. This will never happen again." I said quickly and started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" she stepped in front of me. "If you two insist on being together then you will."

_No no no no This can't be happening._ SOme sort of gravitational force brought me and Nico together. Literally. WE slid together and he put his arm around but didn't look happy about it. I tried to push him off but We were litterally stuck together.

"There. A happy couple. Soon enough, the feeling of love will show up and it will be real!" She seemed so happy with her work. _No! I-i love Percy! Not Nico! What about him? Oh Percy... _"Wait, what are we going to do about your other halves. Percy will need some one to love too. Hmmm. I ve got an Idea."

"NO!" I yelled. I slapped my hands over my mouth. _Why, why did I say that?_

"No? Oh well, maybe I'll just curse him too then. In fact, how bout all your little friends? Yes.. Sounds perfect." And with that she strutted off, completly proud of herself.

I looked at Nico. "What now?"

"Lets just go with the flow." We movced so we weren't exactly hugging each other. We held hands (Not by choice, this stupid curse forced us.) anf we left the cafeteria to sit on a table and wait.

_I wonder what's going on with Percy. Did she force him to fall in love too?_

Percy's POV

I was dancing with Clarisse, Austin (a son of Appollo), and Lacy (a daughter of Aphrodite). I know, wierd combination. But we were all so drunk It didn't matter. I was having the time of my life fake fighting Austin when it happened.

Suddenly were were just forced together. Like gravity had been reversed and now, it was the ground I was attracted to, It was... Austin.

_What the hades?_

Suddenly we were hugging and I couldn't get off him. Some how, we got into a position that didn't look like we were making out, but more like leaning on each other. And we walked/hobbled outside.

And to make it worse I saw Annabeth holding... _ Nico's hand?_ Just ripp out my heart and stomp on it why don't you?

We walked over to them and sat the table across from them.

"Annabeth.. What's going on?"

"I uh- we, made a mistake." She looked at Nico who had his face buried in his free hand. "Aphrodite may have, Cursed us." _What?_

She gave me the whole story. I can;t believe she would make out with him! he's our friend! And now, I'm supposed to fall in... love... with a guy! How could this get any worse?

"Ohmygods!" She nearly screamed.

"What?" We all asked.

"Grover..." She whisperd.

_Oh dear gods._


	2. Chapter 2

Cursed- chapter 2

Percy's POV

We sat in my cabin. It's the most private place in the camp. I sat on my bed with my arm reluctantly wrapped in Austin's. I can tell he doesn't want to be here either. Who would?

Annabeth sat on the floor infront of us holding hands with Nico. They sat so far apart their hands didn't touch the ground.

I just wanted to be Nico so bad right now. To be physicly linked to Annabeth, to hold her hand... I wish we were together. I wanted nothing more than to have Annabeth as my own.

Grover came busting in with a tree nyph on his arm. He looked down right extatic he got a girl, but she didn't share the same expression.

"What's going on?" She asked. "you obviously had something to do with this."

"Well..." Annabeth told them what happened. Grover's face slowly fell.

"So this is just a curse... It's going to ware off... right?" I said.

"I hope so." Austin said. We tried pulling apart, but it's like we were opposite ends of magnets. stuck. We moved to hold hands, but no matter what we did it just felt wrong and unnatural.

"What are we going to do about tonight?" Nico asked. "No offense Annabeth, but I really don't want to sleep in the same bed with you."

"Likewise." she said. We all nodded.

_Why me?_


End file.
